Impressions
by Bailamos
Summary: Cid and Vincent throughout the course of the game. Eventual shounen-ai


A/N: This chapter is just a teaser to discern whether or not people will be remotely interested in what I have to say about Vincent and Cid. In my personal opinion, I don't think that Vincent would ever really be romantically inclined towards anybody and would probably not engage in relationships at all. But I also believe that if that were not the case then Cid would be a more likely candidate for Vincent's affections than Yuffie would. If you liked this at all then review and I will also gladly accept any flames as long as they are legitimate in their allegations. By the way, this seems to have some Yuffie bashing in it but I plan on having Yuffie redeem herself, so if you like Yuffie don't get offended just yet.  
  
  
  
Impressions  
  
Cid took another drag off of his cigarette and enjoyed the comforting menthol taste that invaded his mouth, trachea, and lungs. He readjusted the goggles that lay atop his head and sighed at the barren landscape before them. What the hell he was doing there was beyond him. Another crazy impulse had led him on the most bizarre journey of his life. And to think he'd only been with the group for a few days. At this particular moment they were at a standstill. Cid glanced behind him at the pale man sprawled on his hands and knees on the rocky soil. The metal claw left scars in the ground where Vincent had gripped the rocks too hard.  
  
"Ya all right there, Vincent?" He had not expected a response, but it was obvious that Cloud couldn't care less about the crimson man gripping clods of dirt to keep from crying out so he felt compelled to at least say something. Cid got the impression that Vincent needed some explaining. He'd found the metal claw curious and wondered where and how he'd gotten it. He'd noticed the deep crimson eyes later. If Cid concentrated they seemed a less abrasive shade of deep reddish burgundy, and that had assuaged some of the unease Cid had felt. After all, brown eyes were much less creepy than red ones. He had initially wondered about Vincent's choice in clothing, but then again one look at Cloud who sported a filthy purple jump suit made him reserve all judgment for the way the dark man dressed. Vincent had made him uncomfortable initially, but Cid had effectively found ways to accept the strange man. The Galian Beast was something that he simply could not understand at all. Cid had heard a muffled sob during their last battle and the when he checked to see if Vincent was okay, he found an insidious looking purple beast with red scales where Vincent had once been. The Galian Beast had destroyed the petty little shrubs that had attacked them, and now Vincent, propped on hands and knees was breathing heavily as his own body took form once again. Cid would have freaked out had he not seen the obvious pain the ordeal had caused Vincent. Cloud was being a dumb ass and offering no consolation towards Vincent. Cid had watched as Cloud turned away and began his hourly ritual of staring dumbly at the northern horizon. And to think this all could have been avoided had that damned ninja brat not stolen their materia.  
  
His original assumptions about Yuffie had been correct. He thought she was an obnoxious, bratty little kid and wondered what the hell she was doing with such a strange group of travelers. All Cid could manage to think was 'what kind of kid would travel around the world with a bunch of big hairy strangers?' He was told only that the giant cat Red, Barret, and Cloud had found her wandering the forest. He'd told himself that she couldn't be all that bad, but she had proved him wrong and she had done it wonderfully. As for the other members of the party he still had to decide if he liked them or not. It was a good thing he was an excellent judge of character.  
  
Sure, Cloud looked normal. But that kid had some serious issues. For starters he was completely fixated with Sephiroth. Cid had known the former military general during his own career with ShinRa. Sephiroth had been quiet, introverted, genius, and was fond of boys. That was really all Cid knew about him. It made him wonder if Cloud and Sephiroth might have had some kind of bizarre relationship before Sephiroth died/went insane. Cloud was a walking mass of apathy. He got pissed, he got enthused, but other than that he didn't give a damn about anything. Including the fact that Vincent was just now barely able to get into a sitting position after turning into a purple monster. Cid wondered if anyone had been compassionate towards Vincent. Perhaps Aeris, the incredibly naïve yet empathetic flower girl had patted him on the shoulder during one of his hideous transformations. Or maybe the other woman, Tifa had offered him a potion or told him to be strong. He couldn't see the large gun-armed man doing much other than cursing, ranting, and being resentful. Barret had his opinions, his daughter, and his mission and that was all he seemed to care about. Red was too silent and logical to really be of any assistance towards Vincent. That left the gigantic stuffed mog. Cid didn't even want to go there.  
  
Cid glanced at Cloud who was still staring north. He then glanced at Vincent who was looking embarrassed and straightening his clothing now that he had recovered from his bone rending, helix splitting, and skin searing transformation. He nearly shuddered because he could feel eyes perusing over his body. "You okay now?"  
  
The crimson clad man nodded once in response.  
  
Cid crushed the butt of his cigarette into the patchy grass and suppressed the urge to light up again. It wasn't as if he was trying to quit or cut down, he just had to conserve. After all, who knew where the nearest convenient store was?  
  
  
  
Vincent had grown accustomed to that taste of his own blood. He had to bite his lip often enough to keep from screaming as another mind and another body took over his own. He could feel the way his metabolism began to shift first, followed by the stretching and compacting of his bones. His skin would sear as if a rain of hellfire was cascading down upon him. The last thing to go was his mind. There was only a slight feeling of panic at the back of his brain. He was never certain that he'd be able to regain control; he thought that maybe he would simply remain a monster or start attacking his allies. Even during the chaos of battle, his mind was struggling to regain control. He always managed it, managed to quell the demons lurking inside him. The transformation back to his human form was always just as painful.  
  
He'd heard the voice and understood the tone as mild concern; it was exactly who that concern was directed to that confused him. Cid may have been speaking to Cloud, who stood gaping as usual, his eyes glazed over, his fingers twitching sporadically. But then Cid also may have been speaking to him. Either way Vincent offered no acknowledgement. Nonetheless he was intrigued. Cid was a crusty old pilot and didn't seem like the type to voice compassion or even mild apprehension. Of course if Cid did feel the need to do so, Vincent wouldn't have cared. It was none of his business.  
  
"You okay now?"  
  
Again the detached concern laced that smoky voice. Vincent looked up briefly, making absolutely sure that it was him that Cid spoke to. He got to his feet with a little effort and nodded once as he straightened the kerchief covering the greater part of his face. He watched silently as Cid tossed his cigarette aside and made a motion to grab another. Something stopped him though and the pilot frowned thoughtfully before letting his questing hand rest at his side.  
  
Vincent turned his attentions toward Cloud. Had Vincent felt comfortable with his own mental state, he might have wondered about the younger man. He did manage to note that Cloud, when he thought no one was looking, exhibited some strange behavior. Like now and his blindingly obvious fixation on the horizon. Vincent wondered vaguely just what was out there that was so important to Cloud. No matter, though. It wasn't as if Vincent were around to wonder about things anyways. He had only one purpose, to atone for his sins.  
  
Nearly everyone in 'the team', as Cloud called it, had said something to Vincent about his brooding behavior, not in a kindly manner at all though. They had approached and told him that his negative attitude was pissing them off and that he should 'lighten up', so to speak. He deeply resented these remarks as not one of them had ever experienced what he'd gone through. None of them had a part in this would be apocalypse. Vincent knew what his punishment was. He was to wallow in his guilt for all eternity. His true self would manifest as the various demons that he had become. He was to live a life of eternal loneliness and darkness. It seemed fate had not yet decided if he had to witness the end of the world at the hands of Lucrecia's son. He accepted all forms of his punishment without question. He only knew that he deserved it and that there was really no way to redeem himself. This was his existence. This was his being.  
  
Vincent found himself content with his party. Cloud and Cid were good fighters and at the time, that's all that mattered to Vincent. It was the women that he couldn't stand, not because they were weak or he didn't like them, it was simply because each one of them in their own way somehow reminded him of his beloved Lucrecia. Aeris had the same naïve quietness that Lucrecia had had. Hell, the flower girl even looked like Lucrecia. Tifa had the same strength of heart and the same reserved kindness as Lucrecia did. Even Yuffie, in some peculiar, nondescript way made Vincent pine over his lost love. Vincent realized that his aversion towards the women was becoming a problem when he met Shera. Shera the brown haired scientist was demure and undemanding. In a brief moment of weakness and despair, Vincent wondered if he would ever be able to look at any woman without reliving the horrible time in his life when he watched as Lucrecia died.  
  
So he found himself content with Highwind and Strife. He wondered vaguely if they were content with him. 


End file.
